Mission to the Island of Dreams
by NaruHina candy
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Lee have a mission to escort the princess of the land of dreams and her bratty son with Kakashi as team leader and Naruto being co-cap. easy enough right? that is, untill some unexpected problems arouse. NaruHina Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he showed up at the Hokage's office. He entered and saw Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Lee already there along with Kakashi and Tsunade. "Now that everyone is here, I'll explain the mission." Tsunade sighed out.

"You will be guarding a highly respected person in from the land of fire all the way to the island of dreams. Many ninja and bandits will target you in this mission. You are to guard her and her son back, they've been on vacation on the islands of foam. They've needed to get some quiet and peace other than the joy of their homeland. They wanted something new." Tsunade explained.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, the woman in front of them nodded to her. "Who are we guarding?" she stated the question in everyone's mind.

"princess Hitari and her son Hokaru." Shizune spoke up for the first time since Naruto showed up.

"We're guarding a princess?" Kiba stated in amazement. "Wait! What rank is it? I mean if we're guarding a princess, wouldn't she want something more than Genin to guard her?" Kiba asked confused.

"it's B-ranked Kiba." Kakashi sighed out.

The Genin gasped in shock. "You're right. But she needs younger people cause they have more energy." Tsunade sighed.

Hinata spoke up for the first time since that morning, "A-Ano? W-when do w-we meet them?" she asked.

"Oh right, thanks for putting us back on course Hinata." Tsunade smiled at her, causing the girl to blush abit. "She should arrive in about three hours, so you have two and a half hours to get ready and then wait to meet with them and then leave." she nodded to them.

"Oh, you're also going to need your summer clothes on account it's the middle of summer and you'll be going through a desert about half way through." Shizune added.

"Wait." Naruto said startling them with his serious voice. "I thought the land of dreams was an island." he said in confusion.

"Oh right, you'll be going by boat once you get to the land of the shark." Tsunade said. "Kakashi will be your captain, and you co-captain will be…" she looked at each of them for a moment before looking back at Kakashi, who nodded. "Naruto." she finished.

Everyone gasped and looked toward him. "Me?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes. You've earned it. And Kakashi told me about your duo mission with him last week when you were attacked while he was patrolling camp. You thought quick and the Noble you were guarding said he was amazed by your performance. It's only fair I give you a chance." Tsunade smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks a lot Tsunade-Baba!" he said jumping up and giving her a hug with a smile only he could make.

"And this'll be great training to become Hokage." Tsunade added and Naruto grinned even more as he let go.

"Ah come on!" Kiba complained. "Why does he get to be captain? We're all just as capable." He said.

"Shut it Kiba. He earned it. Besides, you're just upset that our mission that we had together with Hinata went poorly when you were captain last." Sakura scoffed.

"Sakura-chan is right!" Lee exclaimed with a smile. "WE MUST LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH FOLLOW NARUTO-KUN TO SEE HOW BETTER HE'S GOTTEN!" he shouted giving his nice guy pose.

"Well it would have been better if I hadn't been placed on Sakura's team." Kiba scoffed. "I mean when I'm on Naruto's team, or my own team with team 8 or anyone else, I'm fine. But with Sakura, it was hectic, even with Hinata there to help us try to stay calm, I just couldn't think strait with her there." Kiba complained.

Naruto through this whole argument stayed quiet. A-Ano?" Hinata started and they looked at her. "I-I think w-we should stop b-bickering and get g-going." she said and they smiled at her and then nodded.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered to her and she looked at him and smiled softly before walking off. Leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi. "I don't think Kiba likes that I got captain and he didn't." he sighed out.

"He's just jealous." Shizune said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Shizune. I should go get ready." he walked to the door and looked over his shoulder. "If you're late again Kakashi-sensei…" his sensei looked at him. "…I bombard you with raw eggs again." Kakashi shivered and Naruto left with a smirk.

--- --- ---

They sighed and showed up five minutes early each except for Kakashi, who came right in time. "You're early." everyone but Naruto said in shock.

They noticed Kakashi glare at Naruto before sitting down against a tree. They looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "I threatened to bombard him with eggs like I did last time I made the threat and I said I'd do it again if he was late today." Naruto smirked and they had to stifle laughter.

About twenty minutes later two carriages with two horses pulling each with stuff in one that was white and the main area for resting in the blue and white one. They came to a halt and a girl about twenty-six walked out of one and smiled brightly at them.

"Good morning, I really appreciate that you'd do this for me. My son and I are very grateful. I hope we run into no trouble on our month long journey to the land of dreams in the islands of sky." she bowed to them and they bowed back.

"We sure hope you are all ready and have all the food and equipment to make this long journey as well." Kakashi said and bowed again.

"Of course. I, princess Hitari, is the most careful of all the royal family. I brought a first aid kit, I have a few sets of clothes and I have plenty of food to last us for 2 more months." the princess smiled at his concern.

"We would like to set out now if you don't mind Hitari-hemi." Kakashi said.

"Sure thing." she blushed with a shy smile as she got back into the carriage.

They went for awhile until they decided to set up camp at sundown they had run into bandit once, but they said they'd do a better strategy later on the next day. "I don't think I ever got you names." Hitari said with a frown.

"Oh, this is Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Naruto." He pointed at each of them.

"Nice to meet all of you." She smiled. And arrow with a suction cup at the end came flying through the air and landed on Naruto's headband, pushing him backwards making him have to flip to get back to his feet.

Naruto looked in the direction of the arrow and saw a boy putting a bow away. "That could've been the end of you life you know." the boy said as if he was always right. "Are you sure we can trust these guys to protect us mom? I mean that one could've died right now because he's such an idiot." the boy said to Hitari.

All the members of the guards other than Naruto thought one thing. '_this isn't good' Naruto glared at the small boy. "Why don't you tell that to someone who agrees with you. You little bra-" he was cut off when Kakashi had him in a head lock with his hand over his mouth._

"_Calm down Naruto." he said with a sigh._

_Naruto nodded and took a deep breath when Kakashi finally let go. "Pathetic." the boy sneered going back into the carriage._

_Princess Hitari gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Hokaru, he's really tired from travel." and she ran back inside the carriage to go to bed and help talk to the small boy._

"_That little brat." Naruto mumbled under his breath getting into his sleeping bag and falling asleep instantly._

"_Naruto…" Sakura sighed out shaking her head as she and the others got ready for bed and Kakashi took first watch._

_--- --- ---_

_Yay! First chapter of my next story is done!_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chappy to my story so I really hope you enjoy it. I know it's not that good but even with the long wait I had no time ~sigh.

--- --- ---

Naruto stretched with a yawn and his back gave a bunch of cracks as he stood and he sighed in relief. He packed up his sleeping bah and looked up to see that it wasn't even close to dawn so he decided to scout the area when he noticed she wasn't there. Hinata.

He walked a good ten feet when he was Hinata drinking a cup of tea, her face calm and the kettle bubbling over the fire. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" He said sitting next to her.

She looked up in surprise, gave a startled 'eep' and fell backwards. Naruto reached out to catch her but ended up falling as well. As they landed their lips brushed against each other's and something sparked.

They pulled away from each other, their faces bright, scarlet red as they looked at each other. "I-I'm so s-so-sorry Naruto-k-kun. I-I was s-s-surprised when you s-sat n-next to me I-is all." She stammered out her words.

"It's okay Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in an embarrassed and quiet voice. "I should've landed differently or maybe not have surprised you like that. I was just wondering if you were okay. Because it's so early, and I'm only awake because I always get up at this time and I wanted to scout the area and get some exercise to get the day started." He stammered nervously for the right things to say. His and Hinata's faces growing darker with every word they said to each other.

"I a-always wake a-around this t-time t-too. I j-just thought I'd m-make tea for w-when e-everyone w-wakes." Hinata said, struggling to stay conscious.

"Well I…" Naruto began.

"I guess I'll…" Hinata said.

"I think I'll have a cup of tea when I get back from scouting." He said, his bright red face mirroring hers. They were brighter than a sunset rose.

"I think I'll g-go take a b-bath b-because I-I was training e-earlier." And with that said, the two blushing teens went in separate directions.

Later Naruto could be seen drinking a cup of the nice, warm, delicious tea as the others came by the fire and got some, too. They all noted that Hinata and Naruto were at separate sides of the fire and kept glancing at each other before looking down with slight blushes.

When everyone was finished with a light breakfast Kakashi said. "Okay team, lets mov ou-" He was cut off.

"Kakashi-sense! I thought we were going to do a new formation." Naruto interrupted and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay Naruto." Kakashi sighed out. "Why don't you give us a good formation cause I couldn't think of anything. And if anyone wants they can try it, too."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked thoughtful for a moment. " Okay." He finally said. "Since the winds are blowing from North to South, I think Kiba should be on the left side of the second carriage because we're going North-East. Lee should be in front sinse it's easy for him to counter with his taijutsu. Hinata-chan…" He and Hinata met eyes and both blushed as he continued. "… should be in the back because she had the Byakugan and could spot the enemy from behind. Sakura-chan, you should be in between the two carriages since you have your awesome super strength and need to be in the best shape, and, since you're the best medic, you can't get too injured if we cross trouble. Kakashi-sensei, you'll be on the right of the first carriage since there's less trees to the right and you'll be able to support us. And I'll be on the right of the last carriage and keep my senses to the max for and suspicious activity. Okay?" The senbon Kiba was chewing fell from his mouth, Kakashi's book dropped from his hands, Hinata blushed, Sakura dropped the cup she was packing into the bag and it shattered, and Lee had tears in his eyes. All this from the shock of Naruto's well thought plan.

"Are you sure you're not Shikamaru in disguise?" Kiba asked in disbelief, being the first to compose himself.

"Would Shikamaru even bother?" Naruto asked raising a raised eyebrow and everyone sighed in relief.

"You had me worried for a sec." Kakashi said picking up his book and shaking his head. "Only you would actually reply to that." He chuckled. "Everyone in position and lets go." He ordered and with that they set out. Hitari kept staring at Naruto in astonishment.

Koharu sat on the seat in the back of the first carriage while playing a video game. "Is that game fun?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation and Sakura smiled at him while the dark haired boy didn't even look up or answer or even nod his head.

Naruto's face turned red in rage for a second and then he started saying stuff under his breath like, "try to be nice, no answer. The good for nothing brat" luckily only Kyuubi and Sakura heard him say anything.

Naruto looked at the princess who was sitting on the other back of the carriage across from Koharu. She had nice black hair and brilliant emerald eyes while daydreaming about who knows what while looking at the sky.

"What's it like?" Naruto asked drawing her back to reality.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"What's it like where you live?" he asked again.

"Oh, my home is the best place I've ever known. It's got all around summer and spring. The best and juiciest fruits you could taste. The sky is almost always blue with the occasional storm here and there, the land is well nourished and the mountains are beautiful! You should see them, last time I was up in them was three years ago with Kaharu's father. We watched the sunset and the waves below were so beautiful from there it's unimaginable!" she exclaimed with a the brightest and sincerest smile that Naruto had seen in ages.

"It seems nice. I can't wait to see it!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I just wish that Koharu's father wasn't such a jerk, he's kindhearted yes. But he doesn't understand what's truly important, we trade off watching our two kids during a period of time and then over the holidays I grin and bare it so that Koharu and his twin sister can have some time together." Hitari said with a sad smile.

Naruto decided not to push any further. And just kept his guard up because he felt a presence to the right. "Oh gees." He muttered drawing the others attention.

Just then bandits from all angles jumped down at them and Naruto and the others took them on. Sakura got Hitari and Koharu into the carriage and then fought like the rest and with in minutes the bandits were out and tied to trees and left to rot till they got back.

--- --- ---

Over the next few weeks they were going through the deserts of the land of time. "It's so hot." Naruto and Kiba complained together. Naruto cupping his hands over his eyes from his extra light sensitive sight that had been trained for years despite his age.

"Stop complaining guys. We're in the most extraordinary desserts second to Suna desserts. Enjoy what we see and take in the sights." Sakura said to them as she walked right in between the two carriages. "besides, we got these new summer uniforms other than our old summer clothes. So just shut up and forget about the heat." she said sternly and the two nodded from their positions on either side of the second carriage.

"You're pretty smart aren't you?" Hitari said with a smile.

"Thanks Hitari-hemi." Sakura said with a blush. "So when are we going to get to the land of sharks?" she asked.

"Um… in about two weeks or so." Hitari said looking thoughtful.

--- ---

Naruto sighed as he listened to the conversation between the princess and Sakura and thought of the kid Koharu. He was so stuck up and bratty and spoiled and Naruto for some reason had the feeling he had to do something about it. He didn't know why, but he thought the boy just needed a friend or something.

"So… Koharu." the boy looked up in shock at Naruto calling his name to him. "Is that game fun?" he asked casually, gesturing towards the game the kid was playing. The boy nodded dumbly and continued playing it.

Sakura and Hinata smiled at him for trying to make friends. "So… how was your vacation over the summer?" Naruto asked.

"It was okay." The boy said not even looking up.

"Okay…" Naruto sighed looking at the sky. He jumped up to the top of one of the wagons and this startled both Hitari and Koharu and they looked up as Naruto got into a meditating position.

"Naruto, get down from there, what if we're attacked? We'll need your help if we are attacked by rouge ninja or something." Sakura said in frustration.

"I'm doing something Sakura-chan. I just needed to check something." Naruto said going into a meditative state.

Sakura sighed in frustration. And then shrugged and carried her conversation on with Hitari.

--- --- ---

Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar sewers of his mind and walked towards his destination. And no, he's not going to the Kyuubi's cage. He was checking his chakra supplies and Kyuubi's chakra to make sure the seal he'd placed on it so only if he truly needed it would he get it.

He got there and sighed in relief, it was still there. He sighed and took the seal off with a bit of hesitation. Sure he trusted Kyuubi with his life, but she sometimes gave him way too much chakra and he was cranky with a chakra hang over for a week.

He sighed and checked his chakra well and sighed. It was almost full yet it wasn't enough to keep him conscious for the jutsu he wanted to do. He had created a sort of sensory of some sort. It allowed him to send a wave of chakra and keep it in the air and completely masked from most people and it would be like having Byakugan, he and Hinata had created it over the past few months of time they'd started to hang out.

But problem was, if he wanted to keep it up till night fall, he'd need all his chakra in order not to collapse from chakra exhaustion. He sighed and stuck his hand in Kyuubi's chakra and his chakra at the same time.

--- --- --

Kakashi felt a surge of power from Naruto behind him and turned and gasped in shock. Red chakra was illuminating Naruto's hands and blue his wrists. Naruto collapsed his hands together and it disappeared. Kiba and Sakura looked up and shrugged when they saw nothing wrong with the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes and Kakashi saw they were red as he jumped down but faded back to blue. "What did you do Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I did a jutsu that Hinata-chan and I created." Naruto grinned sheepishly with a slight blush at the mention of Hinata. As did the girl herself.

"Okay Naruto, just no more breaks on your account okay." Naruto nodded to her and they kept walking.

--- --- ---

After a couple weeks they arrived in the land of sharks to find it in a depression which really worried Hitari. Her daughter was here and with the place like this it wasn't good for a child's health, especially one with already bad health conditions.

"Mom!" a cry was heard a few feet away and they turned to the left to see a girl with light brown hair running over with tears in her bright blue eyes.

Hitari quickly got out of the carriage and knelt down and the girl ran right into her arms. "Katsura?" the girl looked at her with teary eyes. "What happened here? Why is it that everyone seems so depressed and sad. Like all the light's been drained from it. And where's your father?" Hitari asked softly as Koharu came over and hugged his sister. These questions brought more tears to the girls eyes and she held onto Koharu like he was a life line while she sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's okay Katsura." Koharu said softly and he tried to comfort his sister.

"No it's not!" she cried between sobs and Naruto came over to them. "They have papa! They took him away and they killed oji-san! Baba's the only one left." she sobbed harder and Hitari felt tears in her eyes and rushed past Naruto and hugged the two kids as Koharu started to cry as well.

Naruto knelt next to the three and Sakura was about to say to leave them be when… "Where did they take your papa?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, they took a boat and went east." she said trying to calm herself.

"We'll get him back sooner or later, and that's a promise." he said with a sad smile.

"Really?" Naruto nodded and she narrowed her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you? And how do you know you'll be able to save him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I always keep my promises. I've never broken one." Naruto said to her and she smiled and then hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you." she said letting go and Naruto stuck his pinky to her. She hooked it and they shook.

"Now lets get you guys back to the island of dreams." Naruto said and his teammates smiled at him.

"You know, I think he does make a good captain." Kiba admitted as they started to pack up the stuff that Hitari had bought from other countries and had delivered there.

"What do you mean we have to ride to the island with a bunch of circus animals and actors?" Naruto demanded the ship captain.

"We had no other way to get both of you to the island. Besides, the circus was bought last month by the king of the island of dreams." the captain sighed and Naruto sighed walking away.

--- --- ---

Koharu watched Naruto as he went to check the direction they had to go. It turned out they had to go east to get to the islands under the sky. He walked over to Naruto as he finished eating ramen. "Is that good?" he asked as Naruto broke the chopsticks.

"Yes. Want to try some?" Naruto said and Koharu nodded and Naruto smiled.

--- a few feet away behind a post ---

Hitari smiled at the two as they slowly started to make friends.

--- --- --

Naruto passed Koharu a cup of instant ramen as Katsura showed up and waved to him. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me calm down earlier." she said bowing.

Naruto smiled. "Sure thing. Katsura… right?" the girl nodded and Naruto picked up another thing of ramen and offered her some.

"thanks." she said taking a bite. "I've never had anything this good before, what's it called?" she asked and Koharu nodded in agreement.

"It's called ramen. You should ask Hinata-chan to make you guys some of her home made ramen. It's delicious!" Naruto exclaimed.

Katsura giggled as Naruto ate his ramen. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked and Naruto spit out his ramen and got red in the face.

"No." he said a little too quickly. "What made you say that? We're only friends. The only thing we do is do missions and train together and maybe talk over ramen after them." Naruto said with a bright red face.

"Why are you blushing than?" Katsura and Koharu said together and laughed as Naruto got even redder in the face.

"S-shut up!" Naruto shouted at them and they only laughed more at this.

"Is something wrong you guys?" Sakura asked coming over.

"Hey, is this Hinata-chan?" Katsura asked and Naruto's blush vanished.

"No, this is Sakura-chan." Naruto stated as if it were obvious. "She my teammate and she's like a sister to me. So don't get her and Hinata-chan confused." Naruto sighed and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Did I… miss something?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah he has a cru-" the were stopped as Naruto placed a hand over their mouths and carried them all the way onto the ship.

Sakura blinked and then shrugged to go talk with Hinata about herbs and other healing stuff.

--- --- ---

Naruto sighed as the boat left the docks and set out to sea. He jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw it was Hitari. "Oh, good evening Hitari-hemi. Did you need something?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to think you for the words you said to my daughter. It meant a lot to them for you to say that. I just hope you don't do anything too rash. We don't know who were up against and… is what you say true, you've never broken a promise?" she asked.

"Not really, no. I've still got a promise to commit too actually. I've got to get stronger in order to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru, I promised them both that. Sakura, and Sasuke both." Naruto sighed as he leaned against the railing and looked at the sea.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Hitari said walking off.

"You're welcome." Naruto whispered walking to the party they were having on deck.

--- --- ---

"Oh there you are Naruto. we've been looking everywhere for you." Kiba said with a grin.

"Really?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" he asked uneasily.

"Because we've got a surprise for you." Lee said with his nice guy pose.

"Come on." Sakura and Kiba said together pushing him forward.

"Yes!" Lee cried helping push him forward. "WE SHALL EMBELL ON THE FOUNTAINS OF YOUTH!" he shouted punching his fist in the air and the three pushed him around the corner and right into Hinata.

They fell and Naruto ended up on top of Hinata and they both blushed. Naruto didn't believe how pretty she was in this light and in that blue Chinese shirt of hers(the one she wore on the Chunnin finals while watching Naruto fight) and black ninja skirt that belonged to Sakura that she was wearing for the day as her summer clothes. The moon light illuminated her ebony hair and made her eyes sparkle, the red, pink, blue and white lights of the party swirling the room would reflex of her clothes and change the shade her eyes were.

Naruto stood quickly with a bright face that matched Hinata's as she gazed at his orange ninja shorts and black vest that was over a nice blue shirt with his symbol on the front. He reached down and helped her up and heard the others giggling at the interaction.

"I.. um… I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto sighed. "you see… they… you… they pushed me into you." he stammered having trouble finding the words.

"It's… um… I-it's okay." she said with a shy smile and she looked at the ground. "it-it's my fault. I-I should've m-moved out of the w-way." she said in shame.

Naruto stared at her for a moment and then… "how can you say that?" he demanded. "It's not your fault Hina-chan. They pushed me too fast, you couldn't have side stepped it." he said shaking his head in fiery.

"I-I-I" Hinata stuttered trying to find the words.

"Hinata-chan. You're strong, a good friend, no. a great friend, you're the nicest person I've ever met, you have confidents, I've seen it when it's just me and you and I talk for most of the time but you have started to talk more to me, you can't keep hitting yourself to the ground Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly while shaking his head and she was shocked when a single tear fell from his eye. Not once had she ever seen him shed a tear since they were seven and it hurt her to know she caused it.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said softly.

--- around the corner ---

"Naruto isn't acting how he usually does to everyone else. And his bond with Hinata's grown a lot, but I didn't know it grew this much." Kiba whispered to the others.

Lee and Sakura nodded. While they also noticed Kakashi looking at Naruto in concern from his position on the railing across from them.

--- --- ---

'Hinata-chan. Please, it hurts me when you do this to yourself." Naruto said so soft she had to strain to hear it but she heard it and her eyes widened in shock. "I-I-I like- no love you." his eyes widened after the words came out of his mouth in just a breath of the words and he was sure no one but him heard it but couldn't hide anything of saying it even if it was just the breath of the words.

Luckily for him Hinata did hear them. "I don't like my friends to get hurt, especially when it's you who hurt yourself." Naruto said and tears fell from Hinata's eyes. Naruto brushed the tears away with his hand and smile sadly. "Promise never to do it again unless it truly is your fault." he said.

"I promise with my heart." she said with a soft smile towards him.

"Good night Hinata-chan." he whispered and kissed her hand and walked away.

Hinata touched her hand and a blush was plastered on her face. Her mind was racing, looking over and over the conversation and trying to figure out what he had said when his lips moved but nothing came out. Making a goal to get stronger and not barrette herself when something happens.

She walked to her room with a soft smile while touching her hand and thinking of the new spark that's been happening since the Chunnin exams. First that one time at the lake, then the embarrassing kiss when Naruto surprised her and they fell, and then Naruto telling her to stop what she's been doing.

Oh yeah… her life was getting really confusing.

---- --- ----

Oooo…. I think I made the kiss part at the beginning so Kawai!!!! Please review and I'll make a really good battle scene in the next chapter or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto yawned as he took a shower and then changed his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts like his orange ones only black. He had orange shirt and a black vest with orange trimmings. He sighed as he reached deck and noticed the odd looks he was getting from his team minus Hinata-who smile at him.

"Good morning guys. But, why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked confused.

"YOU HAVE SHOWN YOUR TRUE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH AT LAST!" Lee shouted at him with a fist raised in the air. "YOU ARE NOW EFICAILLY MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Naruto fell over anime style and Kakashi laughed.

"You inspired us with what you said to Hinata last night." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I must admit, you made me want to get better too." Kiba said with a grin towards him. "Maybe me and you should be eternal rivals as well." he said with a chuckle as Naruto shook his head quickly. "I was just joking." he sighed.

"Okay…" Naruto looked at Hinata and if you looked closely you could see a faint blush, a really, really faint blush. "So how is everyone doing today?" he asked casually.

"It's good." they chorused together.

"Wow. You guys seem to be in a good mood." Hitari smiled at them.

"Yes. And how are you guys going along?" Kakashi asked her.

"We're great thanks to you guys." Hitari said joyously. "I just want to get home and see my mother and father." she said and then her face went dark. "What if we're too late to save Michiru?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Listen, Naruto promised we'd find him, so we'll find him." Sakura said sternly.

"You think?" Hitari asked hopefully.

"No. I know." Sakura said with a firm nod.

--- --- ---

Koharu and Katsura were just around the corner watching every move the ninja made while speaking to their mother. "Do you really think one of the ninja will be our friend?" Katsura asked and Koharu nodded.

--- --- ---

Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and then fall again and he yawned again. "I think it's going to rain tonight." he said and they looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking up. "There's not a cloud for miles. I checked the radar." she said to him.

"fine, don't believe me, the winds are getting slower here because it's pushing the clouds towards up and it's slowing it down." Naruto shrugged as he finished eating his egg and then he stood and walked away.

--- --- ---

Naruto went to the area they had the animals to see what kinds the circus had. He smiled at the ring master and looked at the animals when he saw a Siberian tiger and felt like he was in a trance as he walked towards the cage. "You, ninja boy, stay away from Shera, she's not good with people, not even me. That's why she's in a cage." the ringmaster said but he just shrugged and walked towards it.

"Hey there Shera." Naruto said and the tiger growled slightly and barred it's teeth. Naruto reached into his pocket as the tiger glared at him. "Here." he said holding out a ration bar. The tiger sniffed it and the used its teeth to take it from Naruto's hand.

The tiger ate it and Naruto reached into the cage and scratched the tiger behind the ears. Many of the circus people gasped in shock at this. "She's never done this before." many said at the same time.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I've always been pretty good with animals since I was nine." Naruto said bashfully. "well… I guess I'll go talk with Hinata-chan. See ya later Shera." the tiger growled its reply and lay back down.

--- that night around midnight ---

The sailors and circus people struggled to get the animals secure from falling off and Kakashi and Lee were trying to help as much as they could while Hinata used Byakugan to find the things in most danger of falling off at every corner and place. Sakura tried to help as well while Naruto ran down the hall and crashed into Hitari and her kids.

"Naruto. What's going on?" Hitari said falling into step with him as the four of them ran to the deck.

"I said I thought there was a storm coming but no one ever trusts my storm instinct." Naruto said as he started to gather animals together. "you guys stay off the deck!" Naruto shouted at them as he started tying thins into place.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw the two kids, Koharu and Katsura, making their way towards Shera's cage. He made his way to them as they got the door open and monkey hopped onto the tiger's head as a wave crashed against the side closest to them and sent the tiger, the monkey, and Koharu and Katsura over the edge.

No!" Naruto shouted drawing the other's attention as he jumped in the water.

"Koharu! Katsura! Where are you?" Hitari shouted from the door in a panic as Hinata jumped in after Naruto.

--- --- ---

Naruto flew into the water and was enveloped in the deep green color of the stormy waves as he sent chakra to his eyes and saw Shera immediately as she grabbed hold of the two kids in her mouth and tried to go up but couldn't with the monkey on her back.

Naruto swam towards them as the two kids struggled to stay conscious from lack of air. He reached them and grabbed hold of them and sent a huge burst of chakra through his feet with the help of Hinata-who had just found them.

He two forces of chakra worked together in harmony as Hinata's Byakugan and Naruto's power worked together as one and they burst out of the water and the others watched in amazement as they looked like they flew through the water and landed gently on the deck as the storm suddenly passed and Hitari ran to them.

"Koharu! Katsura!" she cried as Naruto held them and Hinata close. Both saviors had their eyes closed and were fighting to stay conscious.

Hitari ran and hugged them all. "Arigato Naruto, Hinata." she said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." they said weakly.

Koharu and Katsura looked up at the two that held them tight and then let darkness over take them. Naruto and Hinata let Hitari take her kids to bed to rest. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Hinata as the others helped them up. Hinata smiled back weekly.

--- --- ---

The next day Naruto and Hinata were able to move on their own but since they used most of their chakra they were exhausted beyond belief and moved slow compared to their usual motions. Katsura and Koharu were still asleep from the night before but Hitari said they were okay, as did Sakura and Hinata. The meds of the group.

So when the two kids came onto the deck they were surprised. The two walked up to Naruto and Hinata who were having lunch at a table and bowed to them. "Thank you Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." they said together. "We also wanted to know if you could be our friends and if there was anything we could do to make up for you rescuing us?" they said skipping right to the point.

"Friends huh?" Naruto said with a smile. He held out his pinky. "Than lets make a promise. We'll be friends forever, okay?" he said and the two locked their pinkies to his and Hinata joined in and then Lee, Kiba, and Sakura walked over.

"Don't forget about us. We want to be friends too." Sakura complained with Kiba and Lee and they added their pinkies as well and then they threw their hands in the air and the two kids had tears in their eyes as they smiled happily.

And so, the beginning of a great friendship…


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally got to the island they noticed that it was practically deserted. "What's going on?" Naruto asked looking around and then collapsing his hands together and shutting his eyes. He opened them and they continued to walk.

They got to the castle were met by a man in a French mustache that was brown with balding brown hair. "Hey!" Hitari shouted. "What happened to mother and father? And who are you?!" she demanded him.

"I am known as Yashimari. Princess Hitari." He said evilly and then guards with shields and swords showed up and started to surround them.

They looked around while glaring at each enemy that surrounded them. "Kiba." Naruto whispered and the dog boy tilted his head to listen while seeming to keep his eyes on the enemy. "Get the royal members out, Hinata-chan. Go with Kiba and both of you protect them with your lives." the two nodded as the fighting started and then another carriage that was black showed up and men in the same uniforms only not in helmets and only a few of them and started to attack the enemies with the helmets on.

Kakashi motioned that they could trust them and Kiba, Hinata and the royal trio got on the carriage with the other men in black uniforms and rode off with Sakura trailing after them at the same speeds.

Kakashi looked at the one who was apparently leader of the new allies. "And you are?" he asked casually as he took down a few more. And saw Lee and Naruto doing the same.

"Captain Inari. And you?" the man said taking more out.

"Kakashi. Shinobi of the leaf here to protect the princess and her kids and trying to get prince Michiru from them." Kakashi replied and then flashed through hand signs and hit his hands in the ground and produced a dust cloud to provide an escape from the enemy.

"You will find prince Michiru, and the king and queen of dream island tied up inside one of the chambers." Inari sighed out as they entered the cave where you could find Naruto and Lee having a staring contest.

"This is pointless. A staring contest is just a stupid game." Naruto sighed as he continued to stare unblinking at Lee.

Kakashi chuckled. "Me and Gai had that same contest a few years back, if I recall, Gai won that one." he sighed out and Naruto found a new determination from those words and only Kami know how he did it.

"I will beat you to get my sensei's honor back because he lost such a stupid game." Naruto said with a determined look on his face.

Naruto and Lee continued to stare on for minutes even past two hours until they both blinked at the same time. "it's a tie." they said reluctantly.

"Okay…" Sakura said looking at them warily. "You guys scare me you know that right? How could you keep your eyes open like that for so long?" she asked and the two shrugged. "Well… lets get to bed." they all nodded and got into a comfortable position for the night.

--- --- ---

Koharu walked out of the cave around dawn and sighed as he watched the sun rise. He had noticed that Hinata was gone and Naruto was too busy making a weird tea over the fire to notice him sit on the cliff.

He watched the waves below and thought of his adventured since the days the ninja had taken over being their guards. He was so lost in thought that when a voice spoke to him he jumped. "Koharu, are you okay?" Katsura asked as she and Naruto sat on either side of him.

"Yeah." he said softly while looking up at the sky.

"Here." Naruto passed him a cup of tea or something and he took it gratefully. He closed his eyes as the wonderful fruity and honey suckle taste mixed with the sweet aroma of spices that filled him mixed with the nice warm sensation he got from the drink. He opened his eyes in shock and smiled. "This is the best tea I've ever tasted!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to make it?" he asked Naruto.

"I actually didn't learn how to make it, one day I was bored and started thinking of a drink you could make from random plants you could find in a wooded area and this is what I got. It took awhile to get the flavor right but with the help of Ino and Tenten I got it in no time at all." Naruto said with a grin.

Katsura smiled. "I think it tasted wonderful Naruto-kun." she said.

"You already told me this." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." she giggled.

Hinata sat next to Naruto shyly with a blush across her features. "Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said happily standing up and walking back inside. Hinata thought he left because of her but he came back with a cup and gave her one. "It'll give you your energy back." He said sitting back down.

"Thanks N-Naruto-kun." she said taking a drink and gasped in shock. "This is delicious Naruto-kun! You need to give me the recipe!" she exclaimed taking another drink. She stopped and then blushed. "G-Gomen. I don't kn-know what came o-over me." she said.

"No problem Hinata-chan. I actually think I liked it better with you like that." Naruto said with a grin and she blushed a deep shade of red and nodded.

After a few hours everyone was up and had had some of the tea and they were full of energy. Kiba suggested moving around to the other side of the mountain so they were facing the village but Kakashi suggested getting the royal trio as far away as possible while one of them gets into the castle and map out the area.

"Okay, we'll go wait near the outskirts of the forest and near the bay while, Naruto." He looked up with determination in hi eyes. "You will use your stealth to scout the area with the help of Hinata. Hinata, you will need to keep your Byakugan active at all times, got it?" the girl nodded and then the two left in the direction of the palace.

"Now what Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Now, we wait." Kakashi sighed.

--- -- ---

Naruto and Hinata knelt behind a bush as they watched the guards patrol around the gates and Hinata looked at Naruto in concern.

"Don't worry, I've got better stealth than Kakashi-sensei thanks to my new training schedule." Naruto assured her and she nodded in understanding. "Now, we need to get in but we can't be seen. Can you use the Byakugan to see around their blind spots so we can just go around them?" he asked and she nodded.

They inside the gates and looked around slightly and quickly ran across the yard when the light wasn't shining at a certain place and zigged and even zagged. In the end they were in one of the air vents and were crawling along inside them and charting every single room they came across in their minds. The amount of security and what the room was for. And when they were done they had an even more difficult time getting out than they did getting in.

They ran across the yard once more but this time were seen and had to fight off a few low class nin to get out and got away with minimal injury, only a slash to Hinata's shoulder and gash across Naruto's cheek.

They sighed in relief as they reached the point they were to meet their team and the others raised an eyebrow at them. And clearly wanted to know what happened.

"We had difficulty getting in and especially out, we had to scout out the area ten times before figuring out how to get inside and then we had to stay clear of the lights shining in the court yard, which was really hard." Naruto sighed.

"we used the air vents to scout the entire palace and got it all memorized and we came up with a few different strategies while in them. Oh, and we got the area mapped out." Hinata said and took out a sheet of paper and started to right out what they saw.

"but when we tried getting back out we had to figure out how to get back through the way we came and it took awhile to find it. We dodged the light across the court yard almost all the way back across but it turned suddenly and we were attacked and got out with minor injury on the than my face and Hinata-chan's shoulder." Naruto sighed.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement. The two had gave the report with the skill of a Jounin, they were only thirteen and it was only the two of them and they worked together remarkably well. "Good, now Kiba and Lee are getting the row boats in position to get the royal trio out safely and Sakura will set to work at healing you both." he said and they nodded and set to task as Sakura worked on healing them.

When they were all done Kiba and Lee showed up. "We have them in position and no one will be able to see them until they are at least two miles out to sea." Kiba said with a nod.

Lee nodded in affirmative. "Good no lets-" a kunai with a note attached to it and the ninjas' eyes all widened in shock and they pushed everyone out of the way. And no one was hurt. "Get Hitari, Koharu, and Katsura to the boats now!" Kakashi shouted and the soldiers nodded and the group ran towards the bay behind the cliffs.

Suddenly the six Konoha nin were surrounded by four nin that non of them had seen before. "My, my, my. Looks like some leaves fell from the wrong tree." a girl with dark brown hair and pink eyes said with joy.

"Hand over the last royal members and no harm will come to you." one that they guessed was the leader said. He had orange hair and yellow eyes.

"If you don't you will surely have death befall you in an instant." a girly looking one with soft long red hair and green eyes said. While the last stayed silent, he had a big round nose and dark eyes and black hair.

Naruto let a growl escape his throat. "Like hell we'd ever do that." he growled out in a furious voice. Naruto ran at the one with orange hair and swung his kunai at him. His movements seemed graceful yet slow compared to normal.

The man sidestepped swing after swing and flipped Naruto to his back. "What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked. "He's usually better than this." the others nodded as Naruto was thrown across the sand.

A scream was heard and they looked and saw that the royal family members weren't doing too well either. "Idataru. Take care of this brat." the orange haired one said.

The dark haired man nodded and ran so fast only Kakashi could keep up with him. Naruto stood up groggily only to be punched again and sent tumbling towards the water. He was kicked into the air before he even stopped tumbling and then got flung strait into the water.

"No! Naruto!" all the leaf nin shouted.

The leader ran at Kakashi and the two went into a taijutsu battle with kunai and shurikan trying to gain the upper hand and Kakashi was abit distracted and kept glancing towards the spot Naruto went into the water.

------ ---

Koharu and Katsura were sobbing as they ran towards the boats with their mother close at hand while the guards fought against their old comrades. They got into the boats and set them to go. They sobbed for their new friends and for their country and loved ones.

--- -- ---

Lee ran at the man, Idataru, who had possibly drowned his friend. He noticed his movements were slowing and wondered why as he tried to get his reflexes to keep up with his mind. He ducked but wasn't quick enough and was kicked in the head and sent flying right into Kiba and the two double teamed the man, but still couldn't get the upper hand, even with Akamaru in his weird human beast form.

--- --- --

Hinata and Sakura stood there trying to figure things out when… "Awww. Are you two feeling left out that you're all left out?" the two girls asked and they attacked. The red haired one going after Hinata and the brown haired one Sakura.

Hinata ducked under a fist but didn't react in time and got hit right in the jaw and flung right into a tree that shattered and Sakura winced in sympathy as she fought despite her slow acting reflexes.

--- -- ---

Kakashi's mind was racing as he fought. "Kai." he cried out but his reflexes were still messed up. "What, if it's not genjutsu than what?" Kakashi said punching at the orange haired man.

"that's a laugh." the man said. "Bana over there…" he gestured to the red haired girl fighting Hinata. "… is brilliant at remedies and that paper bomb had poison that slows the reflexes down by 69%, it even works on demons, of course, it slows them by 47% instead." he said punching Kakashi in the gut.

--- -- ---

Lee was hit in the gut and coughed up blood and was flung a good twenty feet and couldn't even stand afterwards. Kiba and Akamaru did the Gatsuuga and thought they were doing good until they were punched right into the cliffs which was at least twenty feet away.

---

Hinata coughed up blood as she got hit through the stomach with a huge burst of chakra and fell over paralyzed from a strange chakra signature mixed in the attack.

Same thing was for Sakura. And Kiba and Akamaru.

Kakashi held his all and looked in horror as the other man on the enemy's group went towards a retreating boat in the distance and hit it in the side and it flung all the way to the bay. And Hitari fell over and onto the beach landing with a thud next to Kiba while breathing deep, shallow breaths trying to calm herself.

"No." Hinata said with tears flowing from her eyes. "It's not happening. We promised to protect them, we must do this, we have to save them for Naruto-ku--- Aaaaagggghhhhhh!!!!" she scream as Bana sent a huge burst of chakra through her that sent her flying a few feet at the same time as the two kids screaming "Noooooooooooooo!"

--- -- ---

In the water red chakra began to surge around an unconscious Naruto's body, he was trying to get conscious and Kyuubi wasn't helping him at all and then the scream from Hinata and the two kids and then…

--- --- ---

A sudden blast of wind and power drawing everyone's attention to a spot about six yards off the bay. And standing there, right at the center was Naruto, his features more feral, his whiskers more pronounced, his hair feral and finally blood red eyes, while waves of water ran in a circle around him and he disappeared and then reappeared and punched the red haired girl, Bana, -who was walking towards Hinata- strait in the face and into Idataru. The two went tumbling along the sand and Naruto did the same and punched them up into the air and the red haired girl, Bana, flew to the ground with a loud crack as several ribs cracked on impact.

The onlookers watched in amazement and Kakashi began to get the upper hand on the now distracted orange haired leader. The rebellion people watched with mouths agape and wondered just how strong they were at full power. Hinata smiled weakly at her crush and Sakura and Kiba both gaped at the scene while Lee made a vow to figure out where Naruto's sudden burst came from and realized it was right after Hinata let out the scream of pure pain.

He had tears in his eyes, tears of pride for his eternal rival. For he was protecting his most precious person in the world, his true love.

Naruto continued to punch the man until he used his Uzumaki combo to send him crashing to the ground. He walked gingerly towards the other two while glaring and the one girl began to use a genjutsu to surround him in snakes, fruit, and flowers. A bad turn for her, though she didn't know how much Naruto despised snakes with a passion.

A blade of wind chakra hit him in the back, nicked his cheek, hit him through the stomach with an invisible blade, and Naruto stumbled abit but then let out a furious roar to the sky and spun twice-copying a move from the Hyuuga fighting style-, using chakra being forced from his body and sending the girl away from him and making her land panting for breath and full of cuts from the wind he sent back at her.

"What in hell is that brat?" the orange haired guy demanded stabbing Kakashi in the shoulder with a kunai. Naruto ran at him and punched him and he called for retreat. The other three nodded weakly and ran into the trees and towards the palace.

Naruto's hair went from feral to its normal spiky shape, his whiskers went to normal and his eyes faded back to blue and the others found they could move again and weakly stood and ran towards him as he fell backwards into the blackness know as unconsciousness as the world collapsed around him…

--- --- ---

Well there you go, and before anyone asks, I suck at fighting scenes so please be happy with it, well anyway… REVIEW!!!


End file.
